Vespatir
Vespatir (ベスパテイア) is a wasp queen and a major character of the Metamorphocity series. Appearance Vespatir has pale skin and scarlet red eyes, with long eyelashes. She has long black hime-cut hair which ends in two large spiral drills, seemingly with an undertone of blonde. She wears a golden pointed crown with three red gemstones on the front, a yellow shirt with a black collar with a necklace of three more red gemstones. She has two red diamond buttons at her waist, and a black skirt with a yellow trim. She has white ruffles at her shoulders and wrists. She has black thigh-high stockings and yellow boots, with a white area at the foot. She appears to have two long antennae which protrude from around the eye area, ending in distinct curls. Personality Vespatir is the tyrannical queen wasp of the Honeycomb Hive. Scandalous and filled with anarchy, Vespatir is a devious and headstrong narcissist. Easily jealous and petty. She doesn't care much for others than herself. She is stated to want to rule the world to be hers alone. Background Not much is known about Vespatir's background aside from the fact she apparently invaded and conquered the Honeycomb Hive. Relationships Vespatir is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Beau Beau is the character drawn with Vespatir most, they appear to be Vespatir's underling or servant of some kind. Some images imply affection between the two, especially from Beau's side, who seems to have a crush on her. Ida Ida and Vespatir are rarely shown in illustrations together, as well as being linked as affiliates. Nothing is known about their relationship. Opalesce Bombyx Vespatir is seen in an image with what appears to be a moth character. Their relationship is unknown, but its implied that the moth's breast size is "2 sizes larger than Vespatir's" which pisses her off. It is stated Vespatir has encacted some kind of rivalry with Opalesce due to her popularity. Opalesce on the other hand is said to not feel the same spite against Vespatir. Quotes * "The number one princess in the whole world!!!" - Vespatir screeching the lyrics to world is mine * "HER BOOBS ARE 2 SIZES BIGGER THAN MINE AND IT PISSES ME OFF." - Vespatir sulking * "WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" - Vespatir still sulking * "Bee?'' Bitch? Wasp? QUEEN." - A log image Trivia * Vespatir's name comes from Vespa, the latin name for ''Wasp. * Vespatir's favorite food is honey. * Vespatir' favorite hobby is apparently "erotic things" * Her outfit may have been designed to reflect Zettai ryōiki (絶対領域 lit. Absolute Territory) a clothing combination which exposes skin between a skirt and thigh high socks. * Pyo has stated on his Curiouscat that she is a "wasp thot". (in a joking manner) * She is apparently only around 3 inches tall, making her possibly one of the shortest characters. * An old design shows her with a white skirt and a crown similar to that of the Ocean Prince/Prince Salde Canarl Shellbrick III''' '''from the Puyo Puyo series. Gallery c8c5665f06c92521236f850645e4aa4d.png|Vespatir's old portrait (2017?) 448501886c27b69bc9bee440772b5673.png 4afd07a6fa890c45cc7319b802153731.png e509a3a35ece2e4d99249421997642b3.png 518eafedccdd66811606277b66866c23.png ceca425095512e0a1cd84ab45942f19b.png fbe69a0e7f2391837d0f449a27b8df6d.png b2b6468b719a9215fc9d39b6f51e9aba.png 2e5b12a31c0c2f9c309c2d0b7b38c202.png 86ef836ed1e48b340192ce720c7c5b4e.png sleepin.png f8aa82883c2b061e34891dda489ccdd7.png 4ec5bff92cd8ab46b97d56aa300c5035.png|whats with Pyo and drawing their characters sticking their sexy leg up C614c03e18e4f816b863b7d2c516546b.jpg 2cf5e291e7f6c9c62c191f03f0063238.png C-ban6.png 776de9b1a62a4d406aec32476df52e1a.png Opal.png|A small Vespatir can be seen in the background Jealous-of-opal-fanclub.gif 047fefe658758d54584fe4465117c882.png A3affb9babe6ad4eb091cbade6f5f5d2.png Ce8fd6d25466568f1b89697dafdacf70.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/vespatir.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113960 Category:Characters Category:Bugs Category:Earthlings Category:Metamorphocity